Me and My Rockstar
by XvampiresxXxaddiction
Summary: My entire life I had to work for everything, then one day my friends take me to a concert; there I met the lead singer.. One thing led to another and now he's in love with me... Can things get any worse? getting ready to update this one soon
1. Chapter1

My friends always had a habit of begging me to go somewhere on the weekends with them; today was no different. It was five thirty in the morning when my cell rang continuously. I rolled over, glanced the clock and groaned.

"It's five-thirty in the morning... Cait better not be calling me again," I mumbled to myself as I made my way over to my dresser. Standing on my tip-toes I grabbed my phone and opened it. Sure enough it was Cait.

"Cait, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes yes Mel... but this time.. ITS AMAZING!"

"Last time you said something was amazing.. we were in Vegas and I woke up next to a Chippendales dancer... three days later..."

"But this is different... Okay, I'm gonna stop by in like an hour... okay? Bye!"

Cait knew that if she didn't hang up quickly, I'd start yelling at her for a while. I closed my phone and stuck it back on my dresser. I stumbled over to my bed, climbed back in and hoped that I could get more sleep before Cait came by. Unfortunately since I woke up unexpectedly, I had no luck in going back to bed.

"Might as well get up," I muttered to myself as I hopped out of bed. Luckily for me, my mother had sent me the black curtains I always wanted, from Florida. It took me years to convince her into getting them for me, and they came in handy living in California. Opening the curtains, the harsh sunlight smacked me in the face and caused temporary blindness. I quickly closed the curtains, still seeing spots dancing, and turned to my door. I nearly jumped out my clothes seeing Cait standing there with her red hair and fishnets on.

"Good Mel, you're up..."

I mumbled a rude comment as she walked out my door.

"Cait, what was so important that you just had to wake me up at five-thirty in the morning?"

Cait paused at the top of my stairs and slowly turned to look at me. A giant smile crept onto her face. She turned and calmly walked down the stairs, her boots thunkin against the wood.

"Cait," I said following her onto the stairs," what did you do?"

She stopped at the bottom and looked at me, grinning all the while.

"Nothing... Yet."

As I caught up to her, Amanda busted through the door. Her brown hair was plastered to her face with sweat, her breathing slowing.

"Did you tell her about the concert tonight yet?"

Cait gave Amanda a dirty look making her cringe. Cait looked at me and smiled even bigger, she then reached into her bag, pulled out three tickets and handed them to me. My mouth fell open as I read them.

"You mean to tell me that you got _three_ front row seats to the Vampiric Nature concert?!"

"Mel, you're gonna love me..." I gave her a confused look that also said she better tell me what was going on before I broke her jaw.

"Think of this as one late birthday present and one early one..." Cait went into her bag again and this time pulled out three backstage passes.

"Are you flippin serious?! How in the hell did you pay for all this?!" I questioned snatching the passes from her hands.

"Lorenzo... Well, he got the tickets for us and I won the backstage passes..."

I threw my arms around Cait and hugged her tight. Amanda came up right behind and went to give us a hug but Cait and I pushed her off.

"What?"

"You're sweaty and I haven't had breakfast yet... Not in the mood.."

I let Cait go as Amanda ran upstairs to take a quick shower. I headed towards the kitchen to make us some Colombian coffee. The coffee maker kicked on as Cait sat at the table.

"You know Cait..." I started as I pulled a couple of cups out of the cabinent," it's amazing how you, Amanda, Bekka, and I buy a house together yet... I'm the only one living in it... And for some strange reason, ya'll find a need to call me up in the mornings to drag me somewhere..."

I looked at Cait over my shoulder, she was looking at her hands and since she didn't respond, I kept on talking.

"...I mean, I understand Bekka. She has Mikalah and moved in with her fiancé... but you and Amanda, well you really don't have an excuse."

I shook my head as I poured them some coffee. I handed Cait her cup and creamer as Amanda walked into the kitchen. She stopped at the door when she felt the tension in the room. She eased her way over to the table when I sat her cup infront of her. I leaned against the counter and sipped my coffee, contemplating on what Cait had in store for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was closing in on concert time and Cait insisted that we get to the concert hall a few... hours early so we could be first in line. Of course, Amanda and Cait had to bring all their Vampiric Nature gear while I only had my t-shirt and hoodie. We didn't spend much time in line actually because of our "excessive" gear. Thankfully a handful of ushers helped us load all our things inside and to our spots. Cait didn't tell me everything about our tickets and I nearly fell over when I saw how close we actually were to the stage. I realized that I could possibly see their eye colours, since that was one of the reasons why I fell in love with the band.

Time went by pretty fast and the next thing I knew, the opening act had left the stage and the entire hall was dark. Cait and Amanda grabbed onto my arms as the sweet voice of a piano playing Moonlight Sonata blasted through the silence. People gasped as a pair of hands in white gloves slowly appeared at the piano followed closely by half a mask. The piano, I would never forget, was a grand piano mostly black with a white trim. It sat center stage, with a blacklight spotlight on it. The person playing had on a hooded cloak (I knew this because we were so close I saw a speckle of lint on the hood). The way he played with those white gloves moving delicately across the keys enticed me. We could tell, well, I could tell that the guy playing had his eyes closed which disappointed me greatly. Soon Moonlight Sonata was replaced by a haunting melody that I've never heard before. It was so depressing but at the same time, angry. I was so caught up in the melody I almost failed to notice when he opened his eyes. The blacklight caught them and I gasped; they were practically white, and he was looking at me. I know thats what it seems like when you're at a concert but there was something in his eyes that said he was looking directly at me. The lights shut off quickly causing him to disappear but that haunting melody never faltered. Cait and Amanda had let go of me sometime during the eerie performance and were now screaming like everyone else. All I could think about was the look in his eyes; they held so much pain but at the same time so much love and anger. I closed my eyes trying to forget the feeling it gave me just in time for the stage's lights to come on.


End file.
